Death Shall Not Part Us
by MusicIsLife11
Summary: With Leah dead and Jacob heart broken, there seems only one unavoidable choice, and this choice, is the choice between life and death. With Jacob throwing himself into death, Leah has no choice but to return, human or not. T for safety.
1. Prelogue

**A/N: **Greetings from the darkest closet in the world. xD I know, I've been gone -ages-, but I just got back from school and had some muse so DA DADADAAAAAA! I've never seen anything like it, so I wrote it. xD This is not how it was originally supposed to be, but it was so good when I thought it of it. ._. Oh, and by the way, you won't know what the heck I'm talking about until Chapter 1. ;D Lemme know what you think through reviewing!(:

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>**.**

Jacob stared out into the dark abyss, watching as the moon glistened over the hypnotizing black water. The star glittered a little too bright in the sky, mocking him. He watched over the water as it plummeted and fell back in small waves, almost touching his bare feet from his spot he sat on, just barely away from the shore of First Beach. Jacob inhaled the heavenly smell of the saltwater, closing his eyes as he did so and trying to calm his pounding but broken heart. The well over tears were gone, but that didn't make it any less painful to stop them. The music of the party inside was belting outside and with Jacob's sensitive ears, he tried to zone it out and focus on breathing, on the water, on anything but _her._

The impossibility of them ever being together had never really settled with Jacob very well. How could it? He'd loved her since they'd been children, sitting in their little mud piles and building castles together. When Jacob's fell down, she'd invite him over and they'd help make hers bigger. If hers broke, Jacob would laugh and tease her and when she'd cry, he'd hug her, like he always did. Those days are over though, for the girl who owned his heart and clearly taken it and was not planning on giving it back.

Selfish, really, of her to expect her to have both of them. To take his fragile heart in her hands and let it bleed on her. Did the blood not bother her as it seeped down her arm, spiraling towards her body? She'd smile though; she'd look her best at all times, put on the brightest smile 'just for him'. She was a monster, just like her husband.

Jacob felt vial creep up his throat. _Husband. _He never thought he could hate a word so much. And their spawn child? The devil made in hell? Little EJ, named after the bitch's two favourite people, was the person they should have killed, not the one other person he could have ever loved. The one person who should never have been taken from him.

But she was gone. And no matter how many tears Jacob cried, the pain just didn't go away. No matter how many times he whispered he loved her, she didn't come back. No matter how many times he screamed her name at the empty, lonely darkness, no response came.

And no matter how many times he came to regret ever thinking badly of her, she never knew.

Standing up and moving into the dark, thoughtless water, Jacob let the coldness send the shivers down his back. He continued through, until the water was at his chest, and he took a long breath, a final breath.

He flew into the water, whispering four words before he left behind humanity, "I love you, Leah."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, guys. I know, this was a really rushed chapter and I'm not at all happy with it, but it's 11pm and I wanted to get the story going. [x So, this is how Leah died. You still don't really know what happens in this plot line though, yet, so you'll have to wait for the next update(; Sorry! The more reviews, the faster I update. :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>**.**

Aro had been pacing as two wolves, Bella, Edward and their spawn child moved into the grand room. The two vampires, their half demon child and their dogs. What a happy family. He gasped with a grin and moved back to his original spot besides Caius and Marcus.

"Oh, friends! What have you brought us here?" Aro's voice had boomed through the room.

"For you to spare our son's life, we bring you a werewolf of your choice," Edward told Aro with a smiling Bella next to him. The golden and the dark took their daughter closer to the man, with the wolves closely at their feet.

"Oh, how divine! Caius, would you like to do the honors?" Aro asked, with a prying Marcus following the black-dressed man. Caius touched the first wolf's fur, stroking it delicately.

"It appears you have it under a trance," Caius remarked, pleased.

"It was the only way to get them here," Bella whispered, just loudly enough for the Volturi leaders to hear. Aro nodded in approval, smiling a breathtaking, horrific smile.

"How did you do so?" Aro asked, curiously, while Caius eyed the light grey wolf. He raised his eyes as his hands touched her stomach.

"She's in the process of pregnancy," he called out to Edward and Aro who were trading secrets on how the trance worked. The two didn't seem to hear, but a red-eyed Bella gasped, quietly. Bitter old Leah, pregnant? Oh, how sad, to think this would be her time of death.

"Nothing can break the trance, except the truest, brightest of things. I have no idea what that happens to be, but I highly doubt either of these... dogs own it." Edward scoffed at the two standing creatures, staring at Edward, accusingly, but having to way of doing anything against it. Caius ignored the bickering and felt the grey wolf's stomach again, feeling for the size and how approximately old they were. His eyes flattened.

"Two of them, probably due in a couple of weeks," Caius said out loud, with a watching Marcus who seemed rather sad about having to kill the beast. Bella held her breath and eyed the russet-coloured wolf and the eyes seemed to yell out the words she was thinking. _I loved you._

Aro finally seemed bored of the conversation and walked - or glided, more appropriately stated - over to Caius, "well?"

"I say we take the female. She's pregnant, therefore more of them running around loose," Caius sighed, looking over the large russet wolf. His pupils shrunk and his hair was beginning to stand up, but he was stuck, staring there unblinkingly at Edward and Bella. They exchanged a quick, worried glance, too fast for the other vampires to notice.

"You may do the deed, Marcus. I can see you're practically dying to," Aro told his co-leader, smiling a warm smile. Marcus returned the smile but stared at the female with a cautious look of disgust. Finally, he nodded, pulling his hands around the female's neck and twisting until the nec-

The russet coloured wolf leaped from the trance to bite Marcus, his angry eyes filled with tears. Marcus hadn't finished the job, but this left a very pregnant, very pained grey wolf in the process. The russet wolf phased into the man he truly was and put his body over her.

"Don't. Touch. Her," he growled, his eyes flickering once to Bella with a very prominent, _fuck you _expression. Bella cradled into Edward's shoulder along with a demon child. Marcus, Aro and Caius looked from one to the other before frowning.

"It appears your trance is as weak as a human," Caius spat at Edward who grimaced, but nodded. Aro sighed.

"Caius, hold the boy while Marcus finishes the girl."

"No!" Jacob screamed as he was lurched off his love, pulling at the hands that held him like stone. The tears spilled over, his naked body practically falling into the vampire as he erupted into sobs. He phased in the vampire's arms and cried in that form also, sharing a last look with the female before Marcus snapped her neck off. Leah was dead.

#

**Jacob's POV.**

_I hate this, _I thought through to Leah who silently agreed._ I'm sorry about this though... If they choose you over me, I don't kno-_I broke myself off, tears messing with my thoughts. Images of dark, depressed days flooded through my mind. What would I do without Leah?

_Jake, we'll be fine,_ Leah promised, but she couldn't promise that. Nobody but the betrayers could promise that, and they'd made it perfectly clear that we _weren't_ fine. We'd never be fine again. To think I'd put both of our lives on the line for a little ounce of hope that beamed off of the possibility of Bella and I... I met Leah's eye and nodded silently as we followed Edward, Bella and EJ, unable to stop ourselves.

As the two spoke to blonde one, the other two walked over to us and stared, examining. Leah stiffened visibly when the taller male began prodding around her stomach.

_ "She's in the process of pregnancy!"_ I practically spat, and mentally widened my eyes.

_You didn't tell m-_ I thought, my heart breaking into tiny millions of pieces and throwing themselves onto the floor.

_Sorry, _Leah whispered in my mind, and whined a little in her throat. The male poke around and as he frowned, I felt myself stiffen.

_"Two of them, probably due in a couple of weeks,"_ the tall man nodded to himself. I obliviously stared at Edward's back, pretending it was the roof.

_Uh, who's the... _I asked, feeling awkward.

_You, idiot. _Leah growled, still going with the one sentencers. If I didn't love her, I'd have retorted with some very bad come back. _At least you admitted it._

I mentally smiled but watched from the peripheral vision as the man probed around Leah's stomach.

_Bite him, _I told Leah hopefully.

_I would if I could,_ Leah thought bitterly, sharing the image with me. I smiled, mentally. Then the words left the tall man's mouth.

"I say we take the female. She's pregnant, therefore more of them running around loose."

_No, no, no, no, no, no! _I howled in my head. _Take me, take me! Take me, you idiot! _Leah seemed to accept this in the darkness of her head. I pushed against it, swatting the acceptance away like a fly. I tried to react with my body, try to feel my way through.

_I love you, Jake, _Leah whispered in our head as the blonde informed Marcus to complete the deed. Slowly, as if in slow motion, he wrapped his hands around Leah's neck. I pushed harder against the wall to my body, and only two things were on my mind.

Leah, and how the hell I could possibly ever think _Bella, _of all people, was my soul mate, someone worthy of my time. I found my body. I was so close - so, so close. I pushed past the locks and barriers, and I kicked out in my body, to the man, pushing him over. I growled and barked and did whatever the hell a wolf does, but this was simply a minor jump for the Volturi. The blonde one told the tall one to hold me back while 'Marcus' finished the deed.

I phased, putting my body over her, hardly aware of how naked I really was. "Don't. Touch. Her," I growled, pushing myself over Leah, who was lying and panting. The blonde one sighed, shaking his head and nodding to the tall one. He grabbed me by the arms, and I fought for my freedom, but it was exactly like being held down by the largest stone wall ever. I pushed as hard as I possibly could, but even with werewolf strength, these vampires ate all day everyday on human blood. I had no chance. I phased, to share the last moments with each other.

_I love you, Leah. So, so, so much... _I cried in my head, while she just accepted it.

_Love you, Jakey. _Then she died, and the emptiness in my heart was almost as hard to accept as the fact that I would have been a father.

I looked up, vengeance in my eyes and let the wolf take over. I don't know what happened next.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi! A special shout out to macaronicheezez96, who left an amazing and long review! (: You lit my afternoon! Also, a thank you to the other reviewers! (: I hope you enjoy chapter two or Death Shall Not Part Us!

Note: Sorry for it being so late, I forgot about Fan Fiction all together. c: Sorry and thanks for the faithful reviewers who have stayed. s2

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>

Air flowed into his mouth and down his air ways. His heart started up again, and life came back over his body. Mentally, he was seeing her face, that sweet smile, those beautiful grey eyes, but then reality snapped back in. Someone pressed their mouth against his and breathed more air into his mouth. He coughed and the mouth left his. He immediately felt like crying. No longer would Leah's be the last lips on his mouth, because of this simple stranger trying to save his life.

Jacob opened his eyes and struggled against against the stranger's hold on his arm. The thin arm pulled back immediately, and Jacob finally looked up at the stranger.

She was beautiful. Small and fair blonde, as thin as a twig and not quite as pale as a vampire. She was so fragile looking; so brittle and yet she'd saved him. Saved a person who should have died. A person who wanted to die, yet she'd let him suffer. Jacob looked at her face for some emotion in her eyes, something evil, yet what he found was the complete opposite. She had glossy green eyes, pretty and just the right size for her small figure. They were covered with soft, long eye lashes.

He couldn't keep his eyes off hers, and she just stared back, as easily entranced. Jacob felt the world shift from under him, felt Leah drift farther from him than death ever took her. Tears stung his eyes as he stood up, his eyes not leaving hers. She stood up with him, barely reaching his chest. She was perfect, and Jacob hated her.

He loathed her. He couldn't stand her. He turned away from her although it felt as if he were refusing bread when he hadn't eaten in a month. He ran, ran faster than he should've in front of humans.

All he could think about was how Sam and Jared had said how amazing imprinting was. Why was it so disastrous for him?

"Wait!" she called after him, but Jacob ran faster. He couldn't stand her. He hated her. Leah. Leah. He loved Leah...

But why did he feel as if he'd just betrayed her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It was going to be longer, but I felt this was a good way to end it(: I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
